(1) Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a motion transmitting remote control assembly of the type for transmitting motion in a curved or tortuous path by way of a flexible motion transmitting core element.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Motion transmitting remote control assemblies of the type to which the instant invention pertains were once known as Bowden cables. Bowden cables were, however, made entirely of metal and the state of the art has progressed significantly and most such motion transmitting remote control assemblies are now made of organic polymeric materials, i.e., plastic materials. Numerous such remote control assemblies include a conduit made of organic polymeric material with an end fitting of organic polymeric material molded about the end of the conduit with a motion transmitting wire-like core element movably disposed within the conduit and extending from the end fitting. Many such assemblies include a rod, frequently made of metal, attached to the end of the wire-like core element and being slidably supported in a sleeve, the sleeve in turn being connected to the end fitting through a ball joint with the rod extending from the end of the sleeve for connection to a member to be controlled. In some such assemblies the sleeve member has a male spherical ball at the end thereof disposed in a female spherical socket in the end of the end fitting. The parts are assembled together as the portion of the end fitting defining the female socket has slits or slots along the sides thereof to allow the pocket to open up as the male spherical portion of the sleeve is forced thereinto. In such assemblies, however, there is not a perfect mating between the male and female surfaces which therefore results in poor bearing loads between the surfaces. Further, it frequently occurs in such a system that the sleeve may be unsnapped easily from the end fitting. In addition, there are also tolerance problems associated with the system in that the tolerances must be maintained in order to attain the proper connection between the male and female swivel portions.